2013-03-20 - Family Affairs: Who You Calling Kid?
Conner Kent's finished with class, and seems to be in something of a hurry. Having to actually think about such silly things as sleep from time to time, he goes and grabs some late afternoon coffee before what promises to be a busy night. He's glancing both ways and, once the light turns, darting across the street to the cafe. A cafe that you have attended more than once mind you. Still, it isn't something you are at everyday, right? But above the building hovering silently is a blonde, almost white haired young man that grins wickedly. He wears a yellow uniform with black lines on it, and he wears white gloves. He grins nastily and eagerly. He wants to ruin Kon-El, the apple in Superman's eyes, the golden child and superhero that is beloved by the former Young Justice and Titans, and of course Metropolis. He soon starts to lowering himself, landing in front of the cafe. Poor Conner Kent is still in the middle of the road practically when he likely catches sight of Match just standing there before the cafe entrance, his smirk confident on his face as if waiting for the one he is cloned from to approach. Conner spots him, it's hard not too. And people get on him for /his/ costume. However, seeing a nemesis casually waiting outside of a cafe he tries to only really frequent as his civilian ID doesn't exactly inspire confidence. He finishes crossing the street, but, rather than turn at the corner to head to the cafe, he continues along, ducking into an alley with an expertly executed tuck and roll. A moment later, and it's Superboy's turn to hover, high enough that even if the attack is immediate, collateral damage will be low. "Seriously, there's a coffee shop on every corner, and you gotta bother the college kids?" he asks. "The Boy Band look went out of style before we were even born, man." With a blur of speed as Match doesn't bother hiding his powers at all, he follows after you, but not really attacking...yet. He lifts off the ground and floats as well before you, even with you. He hrms, arms crossing over his chest, "That so? Oh, did you change for me? So self-conscious," his tone mocking. "You...you I watched! I would know you anywhere, if you think you can hide from me you are wrong," Match says, the anger tinging his tone, a cold anger. "All this time I kept a low profile, I watched you, I learned. Superman?" He snorts at that. "That was just sad to watch." Nemesis knows secret ID. Not good. "Look, don't you have something better to do? I mean, get a girlfriend or something, take up knitting. Sign yourself up for a makeover, ditch the gloves," he says, gesturing with his own bare hands. "And what do you want 'bro?'" A snort at that, "Bro? Seriously? Get real Superboy," Match snaps then. His arms uncross and then he simply grins widely for a few moments before he starts to laugh. "You really have no clue what is going on. It's so funny how clueless you heroes are!" He then reaches a hand out to the building beside him, the one beside the cafe. Suddenly there is a ripple in the bricks as the only warning before the bricks burst free and seem to fling themselves violently at Superboy. And as those bricks go flying, Match is flying forward with a fist raised to punch at his DNA match's face. "We just want you out of the way, and I get the personal joy of doing it myself!" "Been busy, don't have the sort of schedule that allows me to stalk myself all day," Superboy remarks, not falling for the distraction, an arm blocking the bricks while another goes to block the blow, even as he drops altitude abruptly, simply trying to duck under the swing. Match seems to adapt though, not attacking blindly which is perhaps a little unusual for him as he suddenly kicks out toward you, the flight making throwing anyone off-balance much more difficult and with the strength coming from the TTK primarily...does not really lower the power of the attack either. "Shut up!" The blow sends Superboy spiraling away end over end, but he rights himself and quickly takes to the air, putting on enough speed to not only get Match away from bystanders, but also to minimize the things he can use his more powerful telekinesis to throw. "That sounds like the naughty list talking. If you ask nice, maybe I can put in a good word for you." Match actually starts to give chase, but suddenly halts and starts laughing. He raises a white gloved hand and brushes his hair back from his face. "You almost got me!" But he then flies backwards, a smirk on his face as he calls out at you, "Can you stop me?!" Because he will be moving to land in the middle of the road and as a car starts to squeal tires to try and stop in time, he thrusts his fist down to punch it in the hood to stop it harshly in place and his TTK awakens, overturning moving cars and sending them sliding toward pedestrians and building windows. It is obvious, he is challenging his hated twin to come and try and save everyone, making the situation nearly impossible. "Don't suppose you heard what happened to Krampus," Superboy says, and gets the airborne equivalent of a 'run-up' before flying down with a window-rattling boom, striking his double, and immediately trying to use his teke to lock down the double's, or at least restrict it's action. Returning to the 'annoy' tactic, he tries to burn off an eyebrow with his heat vision. Match's arms are raised to take the impact, and he does need to draw his power back some to concentrate on his shielding so it does let Superboy be annoying in that right. But as the heat vision goes off, Match jerks back from the physical contact with you, and smacks a hand outward which causes the heat vision to bounce and actually hit a nearby tire to damage. "I learned all the tricks -KID-," a smirk forming across his face once more, an expression of confidence. "You are weak and easily compromised." Superboy actually looks momentarily alarmed at that. He takes a shot, and plants both of his feet, wrestling with his double with his full Kryptonian strength, his TTK a little preoccupied with a nearby manhole cover. Match actually moves to head-butt you when you try to wrestle him, his TTK lashing outward by actually ripping up the street and sending blacktop dust all over the place and sending a car flying up into the air....and perhaps Superboy will realize just how dangerous his own power can be if he let it, how out-of-control. "Welcome to the real world -KID-! It's nasty and ugly!" A leg moves to jerk up upward to jab his knee toward your gut as you work to try and knock him back and pin him. Strength verse strength, and it is an ugly fight. "Dude, I'm older than you, what's with the kid stuff?" Superboy asks, wrestling with Match for a moment before doing the oldest trick in the book. When he was pushing, now he's pulling, and he twists in the process, combat skills he picked up in his time as a de-powered agent of Cadmus coming into play, just as he takes Match's own force and adds his own umph to it, flinging a manhole cover at where Match's head now is. Match actually lets himself be throw, but he curls up into a ball to spin, before unfolding himself. The manhole cover as a result actually catches his shoulder, and does no more than makes him grunt slightly and dent the manhole cover from the impact. He lands on his feet and slides back about two yards, leaving grooves before he halts. Match hasn't been apparently sitting on his ass and spying the entire time, he is more trained as well. "That's what they used to call you, and that's what you still are. This trying to act all 'grown-up' with your head still in the clouds! A dreamer, with no realism." But he then smirks. Because as people are running away, his TTK suddenly reaches out and he points toward them. They are a decent distance away, but suddenly the mother and two children freeze in their spot, unable to move, trapped in half runs. "I can crush them from here. Or you can surrender to me and spare them a bloody and painful death." Superboy freezes, looking at the family. He looks to the children, and turns to Match. "It's me you want, it always has been. Stop dragging other people into it. You want me, fine, you've got me," he says, and, with a childish stomp of his foot, sees to moving some of the debris. He leaves a poor approximation of the S-shield, but a better, clear version of the word 'Match.' Match smirks at that display, "Oooh, how quaint. Well, you heard him girl! He surrendered!" A wide grin spreads across his face of sadistic pleasure. Wait, who is he talking about?! Suddenly there is a rush of air behind you, and a feminine, "Hello Superboy." The voice sounds like something you have heard a thousand times before. And for that lovely dramatic effect, the woman waits for Superboy to turn about to face her. It is PeeGee's face, but her eyes are cold, her hair is black, and she wears a pair of black leather pants and a black leather bra with black leather kid gloves. "Goodnight Superboy." And then her fist goes flying toward Superboy, though her goal is to knock him out cold instead of breaking his face. Awww, isn't that just considerate and sweet of her? Superboy's eyes go wide. Okay, let's be honest, this outfit ISN'T out of the question for Peeg. "Oh good, backup let's--" he stops, and looks into the woman's eyes. "Who the heck--" and that's when the fist impacts, and he crumples. Divine then looks about with Superboy crumbled at her feet, hands on her hips. "Had a little fun didn't you?" The family suddenly goes free, Match perhaps shockingly keeping his word. They scream as they run, and he walks toward Superboy to pick him up and toss him over a shoulder. He then TTKs out the message left behind. "Actually, I did," and he smirks. "You will too when you meet -HER-." Divine nods at that, "Ya, whatever. Let's just get going. We get to visit with the family tomorrow after all, and if the bait isn't delivered, the Doctor is going to get angry." She then lifts up to the sky with Match following behind her as they head away, leaving the chaos behind as police sirens approach now. Article: DG: 2013-03-20 - Super Family Fight in NYC